A Special Date
by Horus.Potter
Summary: Ron has decided that what him and Lavender are missing is a deeper connection... something more than daily chats in the common room and snogging. Ron takes the initiative to set up a romantic date for the two of them. RW/LB


**A Special Date: **

Ron slipped his tie over his head and tightened it. He looked sloppy with his shirt untucked and his tie crooked but he didn't care and Lav seemed to prefer it.

"Coming mate?" Harry asked shouldering his bag.

"Yea." Ron grabbed his own bag and sun caught the glinting gold on his bedside table. He stared at the jewelry as though it had insulted his family before begrudgingly slipping it onto his neck and hiding it under his shirt collar. He turned and followed Harry out the door.

Lavender was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, smiling brightly. Ron felt it was nice to have someone waiting for him, even if she was a bit… hyper, at times.

"Won-Won!" she bounded into Ron's arms before he had a chance to mutter a good morning.

"Lav." He muttered against her eager lips.

"See you later." He heard Harry mumbled as he left with Hermione and Ginny.

Ron wanted to call him back but knew it was useless with Lavender speaking into his ear. Instead he turned his attention to his girlfriend. He wondered idly what time she must wake up to look so put together and to be so hyper on a school day.

"And Parvati said she was going to snog him! But you didn't hear that from me." She was saying.

Ron tried to make his expression scandalized and it seemed to appease Lavender. "So how did you sleep?" she asked.

"Fine." He thought back to his restful night's sleep and how… quiet it was.

"I wish it were a Hogsmeade weekend!" Lav continued on, never short on something to say. "I want to go out on a proper date with you."

Ron thought for a moment and then got an idea; he smiled to himself. "Okay Lav. Meet me in the common room at noon tomorrow and we'll go on a real date."

Lav squealed and flung her arms around Ron. "Okay!"

Ron thought he'd get a moment of silence now that Lav was distracted with thoughts of a proper date but he was much mistaken. They got through a bit of breakfast before her onslaught of questions invaded his sleepy brain.

"What are you going to do? Are we going to sneak out? It's cold out but maybe we can build an igloo?" She continued to ramble on and Ron had to take a breath before speaking.

"Lav, it's a surprise." He smiled.

"Oh I love surprises!" she wrapped her arms around his neck again.

Ron did enjoy the attention. He noticed Harry and Hermione getting up with their bags and he too hastened to get up. "Sorry Lav, got to go. I've got potions." He kissed her on the lips briefly before taking his leave and heading to the dungeon.

He caught up with Harry and Hermione just as they reached the potions room.

"Morning." He said cordially to Hermione.

"Hi." She said back frostily.

Ron went back to waiting in silence for Slughorn to come in. The silence was actually kind of nice after being chatted at all morning. Too soon their professor came into the room and set them their task for the day. Despite the fact that Harry had the Prince's notes and Hermione was brilliant anyway leading Ron to be overlooked as usual he rather liked potions this year. The class was small and there was hardly any talking. It was quiet. Something he didn't have a lot of lately. He started preparing his potion but when it turned a putrid green color instead of the crimson it was supposed to be he caved and asked Harry what the Prince had to say on the subject. This earned him a very aggressive glare from Hermione but she'd been so mad at him for ages he barely acknowledged this.

He was able to salvage the potion into an acceptable form of the final product thanks to Harry and the Prince. Hermione's looked perfect but of course Harry had outdone her as usual. As class ended Ron debated staying in the dungeon straight through lunch and even Defense against the Dark Arts. He had to work on his plans for his date tomorrow but he also just wanted the alone time.

"Coming to lunch?" Harry asked.

"Yea." He sighed and picked up his bag, trudging out of the dungeon.

Lavender was in the Great Hall with Parvati and Padma who had come over from the Ravenclaw table. Ron quickly sat between Ginny and Nigel, not bothering to make eye contact with Lavender. She noticed him and smiled with a wave. She seemed hurt he wasn't sitting next to her but she didn't pursue it any further as she continued talking to her friends.

The rest of the day passed fairly Lavender free; after dinner though Ron had a mission to do if he wanted the date with Lavender to go well. He snuck out of dinner early and headed for the tapestry on the fifth floor across from his destination. He walked past the room three times thinking of exactly what he required: tropical beach theme, romantic, snacks. The door appeared and Ron stepped through into a tropical get away.

He smiled glad the idea worked before he left back up to the Gryffindor tower.

The next morning the students of Hogwarts awoke to a hail slush mix torpedoing onto the grounds. Ron smiled as he stretched in bed and noticed that he had had a significant lie in. The addition of the horrible weather would make his surprise seem even more romantic and brilliant. He stretched and yawned and worked out his morning kinks.

Harry came in from the bathroom, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. "Morning." He mumbled to Ron.

"Morning." Ron said brightly.

"You're cheery this morning." Harry noted with a bit of resentment.

"I have a date with Lavender." Ron said, and the thought actually made him excited.

Ron had decided that over the past few weeks what their relationship had been missing was conversation… Not the one sided conversation he was used to but the kind of conversation he had with Hermione or Harry for example. He thought that this date was the perfect way to get them conversing about things. Important things. It would be good for them. Ron was certain _this _date is exactly what they needed.

Harry looked outside skeptically.

"I'm going to borrow the Room of Requirement." Ron admitted.

"Brilliant." Harry nodded his approval. "Just don't forget we have practice at three."

Ron groaned. He had forgotten. "I'll be there."

"I'm hungry. Breakfast?"

Ron got up and dressed, slipping the "Sweetheart" necklace down over his head.

"I can't believe you actually wear that thing." Harry chuckled.

"Well I told her I would." Ron mumbled.

Ron was surprised to see that Lavender wasn't waiting for him in the common room as per usual. He looked around for her and his head swiveled automatically to the girl's staircase. He felt his face frowning slightly.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked. He had meant to say Lavender.

Harry shrugged. "Probably down at breakfast already."

They went down to breakfast where Lavender was also nowhere to be seen. The boys did however find Hermione and Ginny in the midst of a heated conversation.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, taking the seat opposite Ginny.

"None of your business." Ginny snapped. Her eyes were red as though she hadn't slept much.

Hermione and Ginny stood up shortly after this hostile greeting and left the great hall together.

"What was that about?" Ron asked Harry who stared after the girls stunned.

"No idea." Harry said distractedly.

The morning passed without incident although Ron was still concerned that he hadn't seen Lavender all morning. It wasn't like her to go this long without finding him. It was as though she had radar on his movements and she could find him at any point in the day no matter where in the castle he was.

Finally it was almost noon and Ron was in the common room waiting for Lavender. He looked around the small room; everyone seemed to be playing a game of some kind or goofing off. Except Hermione of course who was writing an essay. Ron took a quick note of Harry and Ginny sitting together laughing. He knew they were friends but was Harry flirting? Ron made a note of this for later.

"Won-Won!"

He smiled as he turned toward the stairs. Lavender looked beautiful as always but she had put her hair up in an even more unique way than usual. There were colorful barrettes and her curls were bouncing in a very attractive way. He noted that even her usual chaotic choice in clothing was intact but somehow even more attractive than usual. He smiled at her as she bound down the stairs.

"I've been looking for you all morning." He said accepting her tackling hug and kissing her.

"I was getting ready for our date." She smiled brightly.

"Well then let's get to it." he smiled back.

They walked hand-in-hand to the room of requirement. Ron walked by three times with the same request he had attempted the previous night. The door appeared and he turned to Lavender.

"Okay, close your eyes." He said, enjoying this experience.

Lavender closed her eyes obediently and he led her into the room.

It looked as perfect as it had the night before and Ron was pleased it worked. He turned to Lavender and took a breath. "Open your eyes."

Lavender opened her eyes to see the romantic beach picnic before her and her impossibly wide smile got even wider. Her eyes took in the palm tree decorations, the sand, the hammock and the cute picnic basket set up for two. She breathed in deep and it seemed the room of requirement had even given the room a slightly salty scent.

"Oh Won-Won!" she exclaimed. Her voice cracked slightly and Ron thought she might cry which he hadn't anticipated and didn't really want to deal with; a girl crying wasn't his forte.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's wonderful!" she latched her arms around him.

He smiled, glad that he had pleased her.

"Ron, you really are an amazing guy." Lavender said with a shy smile.

Ron blushed, feeling awkward, "Thanks Lav."

"Come on. Let's enjoy our picnic." He said as he slipped his hand into hers.

Ron knew he had practice at three, and school work to do and Hermione to make up with for who knows what this time… but for now he had Lavender, and this moment, and it was perfect.


End file.
